In this Together
by justonelastregret
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Introduction

Eleven is a terrible age to be. They're young and they're scared and the majority are falling head first alone.

Scorpius was one of them. He had no older siblings or cousins. His parents had few friends and even less had kids. Once he stepped on the train he was alone. But not afraid, for the simple fact that Malfoy's never are, and that's just as terrible as being eleven.

So Scorpius walked onto the train alone and looked for a place to sit and, as all friendships on the Hogwarts Express are made, everywhere else was full.


	2. Complicated

Rose jumped as her cousin pushed open her bedroom door. "Okay, spill," demanded Dominique a she flopped down on the carpet beside Rose. "All year you've been acting like this lovesick puppy and it's getting old fast."

Rose twirled her quill around in her hands. "It's complicated," she said at last.

Dom snorted, "Story of my life. Care to continue or should I find some Veritaserum?"

Rose glared but, against her better judgment, didn't hex her into last year. "You have to swear up and down on your stack of fashion magazines that you will not tell a soul, living or otherwise."

Dom rolled her eyes but agreed anyway. Rose was scary when she wanted to be. "Alright, now who is it!"

"Scorpius Malfoy." She whispered into her lap.

Dominique swore under her breath, "Shit, I own Victoire 10 galleons then."

"Wait what! Did anyone else place bets on my private life!"

"You're a Weasley, you have no private life. But no, just us."

"Unbelievable. There's the door feel free to use it," she said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

Dom shook her head but left the bitter girl to sulk like she wanted. There was just no point in arguing with Rose Weasley.

**A/N: I don't really like this one but here you go. The next on will have Rose and Scorpius both in it. So….. tell me what you think? **


	3. Making History

You hear about these love stories that stop the world. Stories about people no different than you and me who, somehow, managed to conquer everything in their path just so they can be with that one person.

Rose Weasley never dreamt that she would have a story like that. And especially that her prince would be Scorpius _Malfoy_ of all people.

But, she realizes, that's the beauty of it. You never know which love story will make history. You never know what feuds are laid to rest just because two people fell head over heels.

Yes, she's a Weasley and yes, he's a Malfoy but that doesn't matter. In the end she's just Rose and he's just Scorpius and that's all the matters.


	4. Rivalry

"Captains, shake hands," said madam Hooch.

Scorpius smirked at his girlfriend. "May the better team win," he said gently squeezing her hand.

"Trust me, we will."

"We'll see about that."

"Mount your brooms." Rose might be imagining things, but she was pretty sure there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

With the whistle they were off. It was a very short game lasting a grand total of ten minutes, three of which were spent chasing the snitch. In the end Slytherin won simply because Rose was a little too close to the end of her broom and tumbled the last four feet to the ground.

Rose would have been furious if he lost the game because of her.


	5. Unbreakable

Rose Weasley is the resident dreamer. As long as anyone can remember she's been dreaming about prince charming. About the one man who would hold her whole world in the palm of his hand. No one ever would have imagined that that man would be Draco Malfoy's son.

But in the end it was a good thing because, in his own way, he always reminded her that she wasn't unbreakable no matter how many people thought otherwise.


	6. Obsession

Rose Weasley loves everything about him. His smile, the way his hair never lays completely flat, the twinkle he gets in his eyes whenever he's keeping a secret, all the quidditch practices they've had behind the burrow, and the fact that Scorpius of terrified of her family.

He's always on her mind, and yes, maybe she's just a little bit obsessed but that's okay because, in the end, he is to.


	7. Eternity

"Scorpius, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise Rose."

"Please tell me," she begged. Scorpius pulled off her blindfold and watched her reaction with amusement. They were currently standing on top of the Eiffel Tower while a man was playing the violin.

"Wow," she whispered with ginormous eyes.

"For you Madame," he said pulling her chair out for her. "Happy birthday."

"All this, just because I'm turning 21?"

"Well I do have an ulterior motive." He got down on one knee, "Rose Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes!" she exclaimed jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well that was easy, I was prepared to grovel," he teased, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"A Malfoy begging a Weasley, what would your grandfather say? Although I don't think he'd be too pleased about the Malfoy heir being a secret romantic either."

"Oh, he'd get over it. It was your cousins' idea anyway."

"Mmmm, remind me to thank them would you?"

And sometime over dinner, Rose Weasley actually realized that she was engaged to a Malfoy of all people. But she also realized the she was 100%_ happy._ For the first time in her life she wasn't worried about what anyone else would think. She had an eternity to be with Scorpius and that was all that mattered.


	8. Death

"Rose, are you sure you want to get married now? You're only 21, you still have your entire life ahead of you," said Hermione swirling her spoon through her soup.

Rose ran her hand through her hair, "Mum, you were married by the time you were 23. That's only two years age difference."

"A lot can change in two years Rose—"

"Like what?" she asked, daring her mother to say anything against them. She'd had enough of that from her father.

Hermione redirected her path, "You're still a kid, no matter what you think."

"For crying out loud Mum, Lily was dead by the time she was 21 and she was married with a son!"

"Rose," she warned, "those were special circumstances and you know that."

"She was still happy."

"She was in the middle of a war."

"You weren't, Ginny wasn't, Luna wasn't, Audrey wasn't. From what I can tell you're all very happy."

"Rose if you love him now you'll love him in three years."

"But what if I'm dead in three years?"

"Do really plan on being dead in three year?" she asked in annoyance.

"Not really. But it could happen."

"Well, you're defiantly your father's daughter."

"And is that a good thing or a bad thing," she asked with a smirk.

"I'm not quite sure," her mother replied honestly. And it seemed that was the end of their conversation.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. School's kind of hectic right now. I'm not sure when the next one will be out but reviews might make me write faster…hint hint. **


	9. Opportunity

Because Scorpius Malfoy grew up as a pureblood wizard he never had the opportunity to do all the muggle things that were a big part in Rose's life. So on their first date the summer after their fifth year Rose was beyond shocked when he took her to dinner and a movie in Ashford.

She was chocked enough that she called Alice as soon as she got back and gave her every little detail of the night. And that was definitely a first for Rose Weasley.


	10. 33

Rose stared in disbelief at her herbology test in front of her. T, and under that: 33% see me after class.

How. How had she become this distracted over Scorpius Malfoy? She had never gotten below an A in herbology before. She didn't dare. But there it was in shining dark blue ink. 33%

She still didn't get it, Alice had been grilling her for a week before the test and Alice was a wiz in herbology. _Well,_ she thought dryly, _that will dispute the rumors of favoritism. _

33% Hermione Granger's daughter just failed. Now _what_ would the tabloids say?

**A/N Yay! Two updates in one day! Hopefully I'll have another chapter out tomorrow so keep an eye out for that. And I'm not a big fan of authors that beg for reviews but I have no idea if anyone actually likes this on not. So just one review, pretty pretty please?**

**Oh, and by the way, Alice is the not so original OC, Neville's daughter. They were bound to have kids at some point. **


	11. Dead Wrong

If anyone had told Ron Weasley ten years ago that his only daughter would be engaged to Scorpius Malfoy he would have given them a personal escort to St. Mungo's. As it was he still wanted to lock her up in an ivory tower. That seemed to work in the muggle fairytales after all. But due to better judgment (and some not so pleasant conversations with Hermione) the most he did was make a few death threats and give an ongoing list of why she was too good for him and in his opinion that was to be expected.

So it definitely came as a surprise to him, and everyone else, the walking Rose down the aisle he realized that he was dead wrong.

**A/N: Sooo…. I got two reviews. Yay, virtual cookies to both of you! Anyway, sorry about the wait. Mini crises and 9 week exams tend to make a person a little frazzled. Tell me what you think? You too could get a virtual cookie. **


	12. Running Away

As long as Lucy can remember every time Rose had a problem she would run. She didn't have a destination, she didn't care about anything, she just ran. So it didn't come as a surprise to Lucy that after Scorpius and Rose had their first big fight Rose was doing laps around the Quidditch pitch even though it was pouring down the rain and only forty degrees out.

It also didn't surprise Lucy that Rose only came in after Professor McGonagall had given her a twenty minute lecture about how Madam Zeller would not be giving her anything to get rid of the cold she was defiantly going to have in the morning. As stupid as the rest of the family found it, Rose ran away from her problems.

**A/N Sorry about the wait. Schedule's still kind of hectic, I'll try to have the next chapter out tomorrow but I have to work a spaghetti dinner so that might not happen. **


	13. Judgement

In her fifteen years of life Rose had been in the spotlight way more than she ever wanted to be. However _nothing_ compared to Hogwarts finding out that Rose Weasley, the daughter of two members of the Golden Trio, was dating Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the man the handed Hogwarts over to the Death Eaters on a silver platter.

The school didn't know how to react, two should be enemies were dating. It didn't matter that her family was spread out all over the school, it didn't matter that Albus was his best friend. She was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy and it was wrong.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait. It's been a really long week. So here's the next chapter. I'm thinking the next chapter will be out Monday of Tuesday. I would also like to thank my readers, subscribers, commenters, and favoriters. Cookies to all of you. **


	14. Seeking Solace

Rose hesitated outside of the door to the living room, it was almost a week into Christmas break and she and Scorpius still weren't talking much to Hugo's enjoyment. Gritting her teeth together in a way that drove her grandparents nuts she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her mother. "Mum, did you and Dad get into any massive fights about really stupid things when you were dating?"

Hermione laid down her book and looked at her daughter "You have met your father before haven't you?"

She pulled her knees up to her chest, "So that's a yes?" she asked with a small smile.

"All couples have fights Rose, you'll work it out." She hesitated for a moment, "What happened anyway, you never told me that?"

She bit her lip; she was hoping to avoid this. "I found him making out with Blase Parkinson, it turned out that she kissed him be we started yelling and he called me the daughter of a mudblood so then I attacked him with birds."

Rose was surprised when her mother started laughing. "I did the same thing to your father in my 6th year. I was tired of him and Lavender Brown snogging constantly."

"So it gets better?"

"Of course, you two really like each other, you'll fix it. Go get your shoes on; I'm taking you out for ice cream."

Rose rolled her eyes but stood up anyway. "You do know that it's December right?"

"Then they won't be crowded. Go!" she exclaimed waving her daughter from the room.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, we had no power and two feet of snow. Hurricanes are evil things.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If any of you have something that you want to see feel free to leave me a review, I kind of don't know what I'm going to do for a few of these so that would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
